


Dying in the Sea

by Woliena



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woliena/pseuds/Woliena
Summary: *R18*仗承*已交往设定





	Dying in the Sea

房间里沉积了一片深水般的黑暗。有风从打开的窗户里流进来；半阖的月白色窗纱轻轻掀起一角。刚洗完澡的大男孩还散着半湿的头发，微凉的水珠从后颈滑进了背心里、有一些滴在了地板和他的拖鞋上。  


——他本该先把头发吹干再去找承太郎先生的，但从浴室出来的时候突然停了电。照明灯在头顶上发出细微的噪音，自房间西角一盏盏接连熄灭了。阴影一下子从地面上升了起来，寂静中有电机徐徐停下的声音。  


“承太郎先生？”东方仗助扯下搭在肩上的毛巾朝房间里喊了一声，“那个、我看不见你了…大概是跳闸了吧、可恶…”

“我在这。”

一片蓝色的光晕映亮了男人线条利落的下颌和丰满柔软的嘴唇。东方仗助于是把视线投向光源，他看见承太郎把手机屏幕调得更亮，顺手摘下了一侧的耳机。  


“我去看看电闸。”  


“啊、不、不用啦承太郎先生，我觉得这样也挺好，呃，我是说，等会儿我会去看的…”  


在搞什么啊东方仗助！他在心里骂了自己一句，继续慌慌张张地向他的承太郎先生解释，“就是、嗯、关灯做的话，也很Great哦…？”  


“……我知道了。”  


啊啊啊啊啊好像说了不该说的话！诶、可是，可是承太郎先生……没有拒绝啊。男孩吞了一口口水，在黑暗里徒劳地瞪大眼睛——最后还是靠着摸索和触碰才靠近了那张大床。这边是柜子、这个是圈椅…他小心翼翼地挨上了床沿，膝盖还是被床架硌了一下。  


“承太郎先生…”  


他又用那种带点恳求的、小狗狗似的语气叫恋人的名字了。  


接着毫无防备的空条承太郎就被一把抱住、连同被子一起圈进了男孩的臂弯。  


东方仗助在男人的胸膛上蹭了又蹭，暗暗感叹一大团软软的承太郎先生抱起来的手感真好。那头散乱长发里的水渗进了空条承太郎的浴袍里，某种花香调的洗发露气味扑了他一脸。

“真是够了…”  


承太郎放下手机，伸手去揉男孩的脑袋。他年轻的小男友总是很黏人，当初追他的时候就有点不管不顾的气势——任何东方朋子不在的场合仗助都想贴在他半米以内，交往之后就得寸进尺地非要牵着手走了。  


…现在这种近到不能再近的情况就更不用说了，东方仗助巴不得像只头足类动物一样黏在他身上。他觉得自己可能有点过于宠溺仗助了；他本人带孩子的水平并不高，不管是小孩子还是大孩子…  


“承太郎先生好香。”  


仗助的声音打断了他的走神。一只温热的手钻进了被褥，在他的浴袍和衣带的间隙里探入指尖。承太郎在洗浴后总要把浴袍穿得整整齐齐，腰上的带子也打了个规整的结。因此黑暗中仗助费了点时间才把棉质浴袍从他身上剥下来，暴露出底下精壮成熟的肉体。被子被他毫不留情地踹到了一边，一颗毛绒绒的脑袋拱上了承太郎结实的胸肌。他侧头听着年长情人的心跳，咚、咚、咚，空条承太郎沉稳有力的心跳在为他加速。

东方仗助在皮肤上落下细密的舔吻。他慢慢上移，在男人的胸膛上留下水迹和红痕，直到一个冰凉的硬东西硌了他一下。  


那是承太郎的耳机。音乐还在播放，隐约能听见舒缓的旋律从松脱的那只里传出来，另一只还堪堪挂在右耳的耳孔里。东方仗助低头循着耳机线叼住橡胶耳塞，眨巴着一双圆眼睛凑到男人面前，要承太郎先生帮他带上。

“真是够了…你今年三岁吗？”

承太郎垂着眼睫打量他，仗助蓝紫色的眼睛在黑暗中也闪着光，像只叼着飞盘邀功请赏的大狗狗。他接过耳机，俯身靠得很近，湿热的鼻息轻轻扑在男孩的颈侧。他帮年轻人塞上耳机，又故意用柔软的嘴唇蹭了蹭仗助的耳垂。东方仗助听见了一点黏糊的声响——承太郎在帮他调整耳机的位置、是张嘴用牙咬着的——平和的乐声、牙齿和耳机外壳轻轻的磕碰、吞咽口水时喉结的滚动…耳塞在他的耳朵里缓慢旋动，承太郎先生的动作温柔又色情得过分，仗助的脸立刻烧烫了，整个人都快要僵在床上。

…毕竟只是高中生啊，东方仗助。空条承太郎在仗助看不到的侧面微微一笑，这孩子果然还是太年轻了。他怀着不常有的轻松愉悦戏弄着年下的情人，甚至用灵活湿热的舌尖点了点仗助的耳钉。

“承、承太郎先生、再这样我就要忍不住了，我、我不想弄疼你…”

“没事。”他的语调还是平和冷静，听不出多少起伏，“随你怎么来。”

得到纵容的东方仗助不客气地将手探向男人腿间。他庆幸承太郎先生总是很周全，洗浴时就做好了所有准备，不然自己可能真的会因急躁而伤到他——虽然疯狂钻石能轻松治疗这些隐秘的撕伤，但弄疼承太郎先生的话他的心也会痛的。

东方仗助摸到那个柔软湿润的穴口了。他用拇指揉了揉外沿，然后把中指慢慢送了进去。第一个指节轻松滑入体内，小小的穴口乖顺地含住他的手指，被指尖撑开的甬道溢出温热的液体。估计承太郎先生已经加了很多润滑液…仗助脑中瞬间浮现了某些让高中生更加面红耳赤的桃色画面——比如无敌的承太郎先生怎样在浴室里对着镜子双腿大开、把紧致的小穴放松到可以容纳一根巨物…而这一切都是为了自己、为了让自己进入他。

“不用那么麻烦，仗助。”

他的名字从男人低沉好听、夜间海洋般的声嗓传进他耳朵里。东方仗助感到自己胯间那根东西更硬了，一跳一跳像条濒临干涸的鱼。一只宽厚的手掌握住了他的阴茎，娴熟地上下套弄了几回。

“唔嗯…！那个，承太郎先生的耳机、嗯，音质很好。”他确定自己听见空条承太郎的偷笑了，但很快那个声音就恢复了沉静。

“是啊。”承太郎放松自己，一边帮仗助手淫一边把自己撸硬。他任由相差十几岁的小奶狗在身上到处舔吻，一根又一根地往他的穴口里追加手指。仗助喜欢吸他的乳头，每次做爱这小小的两颗总会被嘬得红肿，湿漉漉地凸在饱满的胸肌上。这种行为有时候会给他带来一点困扰，比如他可能会有瞬间的失控，发出一些过于羞耻的声音；又或者是第二天被衣料磨得微痛，下半身容易起生理反应——但承太郎不得不承认，被仗助吮舔乳头让他很舒服。欲望在他的体内涨潮，这片属于他们二人的海滩泛着一点微光，他的双腿在温暖黑暗的海水中浮起，环住了年轻人结实的腰。

“进来吧。”

他的语调轻柔得像鸥鸟临睡前的叹息。仗助拔出手指，穴口里被堵住的水液沿着臀沟汩汩淌了下去。润滑液是无香型的，但费洛蒙和各种腺液混杂出了性爱的诱人气味。男孩握住自己的阴茎，挺腰送入最甘甜的秘密之地。承太郎先生的下面又湿又热，光是插进去就让他想大声感叹这实在是Great；要不是他东方仗助还算有定力，说不定当场就要表演早泄。  


他开始小幅度抽送，头部在最紧窄的入口处蹭入又拔出，咕叽咕叽的水声听上去糟糕极了。男孩玩了好一会儿色情又纯洁的插入游戏，直到承太郎不满地挪了挪腰。他终于开始施加力度，慢慢顶进深处。仗助知道身下的男人对欲望不太坦诚，而他想让他放声叫出来、在这个小小的房间里毫无顾忌毫无防备地达到最甜美的高潮。他用自己热乎乎的手托住圆润的臀底，手掌中的软肉正随着自己的抽插微微颤动。承太郎先生的屁股虽然不及女人的丰腴，但也算得上挺翘诱人。刚开始时臀肉相撞的声音只是初潮温柔的波涛，但这波涛在酝酿着成为卷走一切理智和矜持的巨浪。他看不清承太郎的表情，但他知道那个无敌的男人正在自己身下融化，他在缓慢地从一块棱角分明的南极浮冰变成温带大陆架上的浅层海水，终至成为赤道暖热荡漾的粼粼洋面。  


现在开灯的话或许能看见承太郎湿润的眼角和潮红的面颊——但两个人都忙得很，东方仗助忙着按住男人的膝弯把自己送得更深，空条承太郎忙着咽下喉咙里即将溢出的呻吟。年轻人一旦认真起来总是很可怕，他年下的情人又快又狠地操着他，深埋在他体内的性器又硬又热，偏偏还每次都要蹭过前列腺，把他插得腰肢发软眼前冒泪。这家伙在床上发起疯来根本就不是什么小奶狗——分明是只小狼崽。他无奈地环住仗助的脖子，示意他稍微轻点。耳机不知什么时候已经滑落了，希望没被扯坏。  


“我想听承太郎先生的声音。”男孩抹了把汗继续操他，丝毫没有懈怠的迹象，“我想听承太郎先生、那个、叫床的声音…”  


“那没必要，仗助。”承太郎仰着头喘息，喉结在流畅脆弱的颈线上滚动；他发出的声音只是些断断续续的低哼，“这样就很好。”  


“不…不够。”仗助掐紧身下男人精瘦的腰，散乱的头发在晃动中垂到了眼前，“承太郎先生做爱的时候可以不想那么多…工作、任务什么的…都不要想。交给仗助好不好？我会让你舒服的。叫出来、不用顾忌什么……”  


“嗯啊…别这样，仗助…”他咬住嘴唇试图把呻吟堵回去，而东方仗助吻向了他。他的嘴唇寻找到承太郎的，那双唇柔软又湿润，下唇和他一样丰满。他温柔地撬开男人的齿关入侵他的口腔，灵巧的舌头与他勾连共舞。他们都在喘息，黑暗中接吻的水声轻微却真实。  


这点刺激显然比不上身下激烈的交合，但承太郎在亲吻中妥协了。他不再阻拦那些由快感催发的媚声，任由它们放纵在恋人的耳边。他甚至有点迷茫，那些低沉沙哑、满溢着情欲的叫声好像不是他自己的；某些无形的桎梏打开了，他彻底放松在东方仗助的怀抱里，让他把自己带上海啸高耸雪白的浪尖。尾椎下传来的快感一波一波卷上大脑，承太郎的呼吸越来越急促，不断被刺激的肠壁一阵紧缩。仗助又在故意戳他最敏感的一点，这样下去、很快就会被操射的…他迷迷糊糊地想着，在仗助吻他唇角时猝不及防就射了出来，白色的浊液溅了自己一身。

“承太郎先生…”一同交待在他身体里的男孩呼出一口热气，紧紧拥抱着他，语气近乎虔诚，“最喜欢承太郎先生了…”  


“仗助。”空条承太郎闭着眼，少有的困倦和安心轻轻拢住了他——他知道仗助会处理事后的一切。他回报以轻声的呼唤，用下巴蹭了蹭男孩散发后毛绒绒的头顶，“我知道。”  


啊、知道、承太郎先生说他知道，他一直知道的。  


东方仗助红着脸，把心脏里柔软的爱全都向这个男人递交了。

——至于停电、管它呢，他现在要和承太郎先生睡到天亮。

 

 

 

END


End file.
